villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herrscher of the Corruption
|hobby = Causing epidemics. Ruling over Yae Village. Playing with people's faith. Defiling religions. Making loved ones kill themselves. Turning people against each other. Turning worlds in Zombie-Apocalyptic worlds. Toying with people's feelings. |goals = Erradicate humankind from the Old World with Fire Moth's nuclear missiles and create a Plague Kingdom where they rule as the Ultimate God. (succeeded) Wipe out all life forms of Earth. (almost-succeeded) Wipe out Europe's population with the Bubonic plague. (almost-succeeded) Escape from Yae Sakura's Stigmata World and take control of her body to gain its freedom (failed). |crimes = Mass genocide Mass child murder Mass infanticide Warmongering Animal killing Mass destruction Attempted omnicide Starting the Black Death Starting a Zombie Apocalypse Torture Terrorism |type of villain = Apocalyptic Parasite |size = 200 }} Herrscher of the Erosion, also known as 12th Herrscher, Hellmaru, Ruler of the Erosion, 12th Ruler or self-called as Yakujin or God of Disaster, is the overraching antagonist of the popular 2018 manga Guns Girl School Dayz, a side-story of the iOS/Android game Guns Girl Z ''and ''Honkai Impact 3. Herrscher of the Void is introduced as the main antagonist of the School Dayz ''manga, the overarching antagonist of ''Honkai Impact 3rd - Purple Kite's Tales, the central antagonist of Honkai Impact 3rd - The Secret of God Keys, the main antagonist of Honkai Impact 3rd - Gratitude Arc ''and the ultimate antagonist of ''Honkai Impact 3rd - Sakura Samsara. Due to her machinations in the Old World and starting the Second Apocalypse, she is considered to be one of the most important antagonists of the franchise alongside her successor Herrscher of the Void. The 12th Herrscher was a Houkai self-aware lethal virus which infected everybody and turned all life forms into zombies and was capable of controlling machines, launching nuclear missiles and destroyed a part of the old world. In an attempt to destroy mankind to create a world where she could rule everything, she planned to destroy all life existent but Professor Mei sealed her inside of the Purple Box before she could destroy the rest of human civilization. 49,000 years later after God Kiana reseted the world, she was still sealed inside of the Purple Box until it fell into Schicksal's hand, causing the Black Death in Europe during the Medieval Era of the New World, killing 1/3 of the population of the world. After witnessing the inhumane experimentation of Schicksal using Crystal Disillusionment, Kallen stole the Purple Box and ran away to Yae Village in Japan after being atally wounded by Shicksal's hunters. Yae Sakura later unwittingly opened the box, releasing the Herrscher of the Erosion and all her stored hate all over the past time and possessed Sakura, turning her into a large fox beast that was later defeated and sealed by Kallen. In another attempt to escape, Herrscher of the Erosion managed to drag Theresa Apocalypse to her Stigmata World (a weapon that used to belong to her predecessor Kallen Apocalypse) and took control of her body for a short period of time until the interference of the Shicksal Valkyries. She was sealed by Theresa again but later returned in during the events of Sakura Samsara in another attempt to break free but was permanetly sealed inside of a katana inside of the Stigmata World with the help of her previous vessel, Higyokumaru. As Higyokumaru (the only vessel she got to be dubbed as) she is voiced by Shiori Izawa in the Japanese version, whom also voiced Mary Hughes in Fairy Tail ''and Matsuri Mizusawa in ''Citrus. Official Description 12th Herrscher had the ability to project her own consciousness onto any object and control it freely. In reality, this Herrscher was actually a self-aware lethal virus which was coloured black, which infected everybody and turned them into zombies. Not only that, but she was also able to control machines, launching nuclear missiles and destroyed a part of the old world. Professor Mei had to seal her into the purple box before she could destroy the rest of human civilization. 50,000 years later, the purple box later fell into Schicksal's hand and was experimented but it resulted in the start of the Black Death on Europe and wiped out 1/3 of all world's population. Eleanor Schariac injected a fragment of this Herrscher onto herself, becoming a large spider beast and later got defeated by Kallen and Otto. After witnessing the inhumane experimentation of Schicksal using Crystal Disillusionment, Kallen stole the purple box and ran away to Yae Village and later got fatally wounded. Yae Sakura later unwittingly opened the box, releasing Hellmary and all her stored hatred all over the past time and possessed Sakura, turning her into a large fox beast that was later defeated and sealed by Kallen. Hellmaru serves as the boss of the 3rd storyline of Sakura Samsara mode. A Honkai Beast in the shape of a Kitsune, it was the beast that corrupted Sakura as she held Kallen's Honkai box, causing her to turn into a pseudo-Herrscher. The 3rd storyline event causes it to come out of Sakura's body to become fightable. Her previous vessel, Higyokumaru, currently resides in the Stimgata dimension after the events of the Sakura Samsara. Data Files Yae Sakura Status Valkyrie Armor Story 1 Valkyrie Armor Story 2 Valkyrie Armor Story 3 Higyokumaru (memories) Status *Activity: ??? *Stats: Chaotic Evil *Area of Achievement: Fine dining *Height 165cm *Weight: 40kg *Place of Birth: ??? Stigma Memory Clip 1 Stigma Memory Clip 2 Stigma Memory Clip 3 Stigma Memory Clip 4 Stigma Memory Clip 5 Overview Appearance Yae Sakura Higyokumaru Personality The Herrscher of the Erosion was proclaimed God of Disaster and considered itself as the superior life-form of all living beings, hating everything that was not herself for being inferior and was a complete psychopathic narcissist who hated all human beings for self-proclaiming as the superior race of the planet. Despite her hatred for all life forms, she holds respect for other Herrschers for having the same mission that was given by "God", the only thing that the 12th Herrscher fear, for they were misanthropic figures like who could strike fear into the hearts of even the strongest Valkyries but she was not above looking down on them to set herself as "mankind's destroyer". The Herrscher of the Erosion despises human values like justice and honor, which is why she hates how the New World's organizations founded to fight the Houkai, she especially hated civilized people as much as she hated people simply for being born humans, a race she considered fragile in a senses. She also dislikes religion to an absurd level. By her early actions, she is displayed as sadistic and cruel and even insane as she shows no importance who will win in a war as long her machinations inflict pain in her victims and show to be useful for her own purposes (if they are suitable vessels). She sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be dominated and controlled—including her own vessel who gave herself to her so she could have her revenge on Fire Moth for hurting and killing her with no apparent reason. She has little respect or regard for most others around her, and was even willing to turn animals, species that are not target of the Houkai, into monstruous beasts just to sent them to villages to spread chaos and destruction to make the villages worship her in order to have more children and infants sacrificed to grow more powerful. As a Herrscher, the Herrscher of the Erosion despises love, as she believes this emotion is the most disgusting feeling a living being can feel thanks to the affection people feel for each other. However, she does have an intense sadistic pleasure in breaking the relationship of two people in love with each other to a cruel level where she forces one of them to kill their loved one so the "killer" can live forever with depression and lose their sanity, becoming insane psychotic killers. In other cases, she let them live just so she can watch them commit suicide. She is described as cold, haughty, and self-assured. She tends to capture the darker side of humanity and does her best to represent the greatest monster humans can be, often portraying herself as a pure and compltete monster to make people fall under her grasp. On the surface, when she is not being a Herrscher, she is a well-mannered, charismatic and compassionate young woman who passes the image of an innocent beautiful girl (in Yae Sakura's body). Pretending to be a human, she possesses a myriad of favorable traits and can easily overwhelm individuals with her seemingly flawless nature and can easily steal the identity of a person without doing putting much efforts in her actions. This makes it easy for her to make manipulate the citzens of Yae Village into doing various deeds for her, including killing babies of the town. With such skill in creating this facade of perfection and pureness, the 12th Herrscher can hide her true motives with ease. Within this perfect contrived exterior, however, the 12th Herrscher could study humankind's behavior and callously delivers destruction and suffering to those who happen to fall prey to his schemes without moving a finger, something that even her successor, Herrscher of the Void lacks as she prefers to do everything with her own hands rather than using her minions to do her dirty work (and avoids having contact with humans at best). The Herrscher of the Erosion also exhibits psychopathic tendencies despite self-proclaiming to be above humans. For example, most of her murders, have been premeditated and calculated. The Herrscher is also an entity shrouded in mystery. At times, she expresses her eccentric personality through her unique method of talking, and is amazingly both polite, calm and serious. She sometimes acts suggestive, likely as a means to creep others out, calling Theresa a "cute" and stroking Yae Sakura on her cheek like if she was trying to seduce her victims with an attractive casanova personality. She is rather bold and manipulative; she remains civil even during rituals where she watches Yase Sakura sacrificing children, patronizingly so, even in the face of hostility, and perhaps even to attract hostility from her enemies whom shows anger and disgust for how calm she can be even after committing an atrocity. When amused, her behavior is performative, and her expressions and movements are exaggerated. Herrscher of the Erosion's ruthlessness grows until her true personality is revealed: she is not calm at all but wrathful, arrogant, evil, vicious, calculative, and twisted. Behaving unpredictably, the Herrscher remains casual and unfazed by the world around her when she sees her victory is ensure. She also has a dark sense of humor and an utter lack of empathy, finding cruel ways to taunt others using their emotions and worst memories (such as torture and death of friends, lovers and families) to break her enemies so she can expose them to physical torture. The Herrscher of the Erosion could be considered the only known Houka who was at least interest in mankind's dark saide and was hopelessly in love with cruelty, savagery, and all the worst aspects of human nature and had no qualms about witnessing other people's suffering and considered it to humans' true nature, which she embraced it and tried to wipe out pure people like who believe in peace and harmony to clean the world from those "disgusting" humans. She was also depicted as a very disturbing child-murder who had an obsession with killing innocent children and babies to eat their souls and use their vital essence as energy to grow more powerful than before. She is pleased to mentally abuse minors with the power she has over the village, and she does not care about the well-being or the people around her begging for her help for a better life. She does not regret anything cruel in what she does, seeing them as nothing more than another step to achieve her goals to get revenge on mankind and even after failing to destroy mankind once she did not give up and used Japanese villages to regain her lost power just so she could do the same thing over again. She also immensely enjoys the physical and psychological suffering of Valkyries, mercilessly oppressing them and making them fear her using their memories. All those who openly opposed her were subjected to extremely brutal abuse. Biography Guns Girl Z - Old World Herrscher of the Erosion, or also known as the 12th Herrscher, was a sentient self-aware virus that was fused with Houkai energy and gained free will to act and think by herself, which infected humans and animals and turned them into zombies. The year that came to exist is unknown but it's expected she was born during the rampage of God Kiana, also known as the Last Herrscher of the Old World, who brought the end of mankind and destroyed the world. After Erosion gained freedom to think and act by herself, the disease immediately considered herself to be superior and saw all living beings as her playthings and deemed them to be unnecessary to her new world she is going to create The virus then infected a little innocent girl known as Higokumaru and used her as a vessel to spread one of mankind's most deadly plagues that killed 90,000,000 people in just a few months. When the innocent girl was discovered to be the host of the disease, the now Herrscher of the Erosion used her energy to bring the army of Fire Moth straight at her, resulting in the innocent girl being tortured by scientists to discover a cure for the plague and then executed in cold-blood when they considered her to be too dangerous to be kept alive. Once her vessel was was killed, the Herrscher merged her mind with Higokumaru's and manipulated her hatred to turn her into mankind's deadliest enemy. The virus quickly left Higokumaru's body and infected all civilians in the North Asia, turning half of China's population into zombies and hacked into America and Asia's nuclear bases, launching nuclear missiles of Fire Moth and destroying half of the world, killing billions more just to create her own Plague Kingdom. At some point, the Fire Moth captured her and had Professor Mei sealing the Herrscher inside of a Purple Box full of anti-Houkai energy, where Herrscher of the Erosion would be kept sealed for 49,500 years alongside her vessel Higokumaru Honkai Impact 3 - New World Medieval Era 49,500 years later after God Kiana/Sirin reseted the world, the Herrscher of the Erosion continued locked inside of the Purple Box until one day in the year of 1490 D.C., the organization Shicksal (Entrophy) found the Purple Box and began to experiment on it in an attempt to use its majestic power in a weapon against the Houkai beasts that were wrecking havoc the continent of Europe, leaving entire villages destroyed. However, the experiment resulted in the opening of the Purple Box, ensuring the freedom of the Herrscher of the Erosion in the New World. Taken by hatred, Higokumaru allowed Herrscher of the Erosion to take over her mind and spread its virus in a new form of disease known as Bubonic Plague. Her bubonic plague became an infection of the lymphatic system, usually resulting from the bite of an infected flea. The disease could be transmitted by direct contact with infected tissue or exposure to the cough of another human. Herrscher's flea was parasitic on house and field rats, and seeked out other prey when its rodent hosts die. The bacteria remained harmless to the flea, allowing the new host to spread the bacteria and gave a chance of Herrscher of the Erosion to spread all over Europe. The bacteria form aggregated in the gut of infected fleas and this results in the flea regurgitating ingested blood, which is now infected, into the bite site of a rodent or human host. Once established, bacteria rapidly spread to the lymph nodes and multiply. Medieval doctors had no idea about such microscopic organisms as bacteria, and so they were helpless in terms of treatment, and where they might have had the best chance of helping people, in prevention, they were hampered by the level of sanitation which was appalling compared to modern standards. Another helpful strategy would have been to quarantine areas but, as people fled in panic whenever a case of plague broke out, they unknowingly carried the disease with them and spread it even further afield; the rats did the rest. In a matter of a few months, Herrscher of the Erosion had already infected half of Europe with the Bubonic plague, starting officially the Black Death and the Second Apocalypse, wiping out 1/3 of the world's population. There were so many deaths and so many bodies that the authorities did not know what to do with them, and carts piled high with corpses became a common sight across Europe. It seemed the only course of action was to stay put, avoid people, and pray. To save Europe from the Houkai, the current Bishop of Shicksal allowed Otto Apocalypse and his doctors start human experiments with the Purple Box to seek out the truth behind the plague and put an end to not only the plague but also all Houkai creatures of the world. When Kallen Kaslena discovered her best friend, Otto Apocalypse (who was still a good guy back then and became the story's Big Bad thanks to Herrscher of the Erosion), was perfoming human experiments to save mankind from the Houkai plague, she was arrested for discovering the dark secret of Shicksal. With the help of Otto Apocalypse, she later escaped and fought the paladin Eleanor Shariac who was taken by envy due to Kallen's relationship with Otto Apocalypse. During the fight, Eleanor injected the energy of the Purple Box onto her body and was controlled by Herrscher of the Erosion for a short period of time, transforming her into a monstruous spider-Houkai creature. Otto Apocalypse then shot the creature and helped Kallen escape with the Purple Box from Europe. Arrival in Japan (Old Script) In the old script (old manga of Guns Girl Z), the Purple Box was not being controlled by the Bishop or Otto Apocalypse but was discovered by a small faction of doctors that studied the box and started the Black Death by accident. To rise above God, the leader of the faction used its power to transform humans, mainly heretics captured by the Shicksal to transform them into Houkai beasts, allowing them to create the supreme race under the control of God. When the Purple Box was going to be transported to Europe in a boat of Shicksal Kallen Kaslana, a devoted nun of their sect couldn't hold her anger towards her leaders when she watched one of her comrades being transformed into a Houkai beast by a Doctor Plague and stole the Purple Box from the crew but had to fight her way through other nun protecting the Purple Box. She defeated most of the nuns but was wounded by a bullet and fell into the ocean with the Purple Box. Days after, her body arrived in a Japanese village in Japan where she was rescued by the young Yae Sakura. During her rescue, the priestess Sakura opened the box and accidentally freed the Herrscher of the Erosion. Arrival in Japan (New Script) During her escape to Asian on foot, Kallen was severely injured by Shicksal's hunters and was rescued by the innocent Yae Sakura who found her by conscident in a nearby river. Like her old script, Yae Sakura opened the box by curiousity which freed he Herrscher of the Erosion and allowed her to take over Yae Sakura's body to use it as her new vessel. The Herrscher proceeded to self-call herself as Yakujin, the God of Disaster and infected Yae's memories to manipulate her emotions. Yae Village's Curse As the years passed, Yae Sakura and Kallen Kaslana formed a intimate relationship, something Herrscher of the Erosion planned to use in the future. At some point, the Herrscher of the Erosion cursed the village with plagues and scarcity of food and water, leading the villagers to adopt cruel methods to save their village; sacrificing children to the Gods to answer their prayers. Inside of her body, Herrscher of the Erosion forced Yae Sakura to kill children and infants in sacrificial rituals that were supposedly to be sacrifices to "please the Gods" when in fact it was only giving more power to Herrscher of the Erosion by causing the precious and loved children. One night, Herrscher of the Erosion took over Yae's body and kidnapped a young girl from the village. In the forest, she tied up the girl in a tree and killed a bear that was just passing by before turning the animal into a Houkai creature and gave the defenseless girl to the Houkai to be devoured alive to strengthen the creature. One day later, Herrscher of the Erosion dispatched the creature to attack the village, killing dozens of men, women and children to force the villagers to sacrifice even more children for their safety. Before the creature could cause more damage, Yae Sakura put down the beast, passing the image of a heroine to give Yae Sakura more familiar power over the population. The next night, Yae Sakura begun a sacrificial ritual but their ceremony was interrupted by Kallen who considered their ceremony heartless and inhuman. Annoyed by her presence, Herrscher of the Erosion transformed herself into a giant ghost fox and devoured the child before crushing her mother with her paws as "thanks" for their efforts. Kallen then faced the white fox creature in a deadly combat but before she could put an end to the creature a masked figure entered in the combat and chained her body. The masked figure said it was just normal for the villagers to be devoured by the God they worship. Angered, Kallen said the white fox was not a God but a Houka creature full of Apocalyptic energy. Kallen then shoots the masked figure and breaks their mask, revealing the identity of the mysterious person as Yae Sakura who was being controlled by the fox. The Herrscher of the Erosion then explains how she was freed from the box and blames Yae Sakura for everything she did so far due to her hatred for this village that sacrificed her young sister a long time ago. Herrscher of the Erosion then says she is going to destroy the village and destroy everything she and Yae loves the most to make the two suffer for being born human. After devouring and killing all the villagers, Herrscher of the Erosion burned down the village as a "favor" to Yae Sakura. Arriving at the village, Kallen sees Herrscher of the Erosion seated on the top of a burning temple and challenged her to a death combat. Erosion accepted her challenge but stated she is not going to spare her life anymore. After a long fight, Herrscher of the Erosion overpowered Kallen and forces Yae Sakura (who is currently watching inside of her subconscious) to watch she killing her lover but before Herrscher of the Erosion could cut her in half with her katana Yae Skaura breaks out of her mind control and use the katana she was holding to commit suicide to prevent Herrscher of the Erosion from killing Kallen using her own body. Enraged, the Herrscher of the Erosion returns to her Fox Houkai form and angrily hold her with her mouth while threatening to kill Sakura right in front of Kallen to show how much she is powerless before a "God". Sakura is then devoured by the Houkai beast while Kallen fought the creature in one last fight. Due to her immortality, Kallen Kaslana was forced to seal the creature inside of her own Judah stigmata where Herrscher of the Erosion and Yae Sakura would be kept sealed for the next 500 years. Inside of the stigmata world, the Herrscher of the Erosion altered its space and time and kept repeating the same day that Yae's young sister was sacrificed for 5 centuries to make her suffer even more for betraying her. Mordern Era In the modern era (2016 D.C.), when Theresa's Stigmata (Kallen's former stigmata) causes her to lose her consciouness, Bronya concluded something happened with her stigmata which was originally from Kallen (the deceased lover of both Otto Apocalypse and Yae Sakura 500 years ago). To investigate what happened, Raiden Mei is sent to Theresa's stigmata world where she meets a fallen Past!Kallen on the middle of a burning village that turned out to be Yae's village after Herrscher of the Erosion destroyed it. Theresa then awakes inside of the stigmata world and meets Yae Sakura from that world. Knowing they finally had a chance to return to the real world, Erosion took the form of Yae's father and dispatched a horde of Honkai monsters to attack the village and devour the civilians alive to blame Theresa for luring the Honkai creatures to their peaceful village. In a reunion, Erosion (as Sakura's father) proposes sacrificing more children to protect their villages from the Gods' wrath but when Theresa invaded the room to rise her opnion about killing children, Erosion threw a rock at Sakura as a way to punish her from bringing such young girl to the village. Leaving of the room, Erosion discovered Theresa was Sakura's last hope and vowed to destroy her so they can be free again. They later had a chat with Sakura to taunt her about all the victims they killed 500 years ago, including remembering her of when she killed hundreds of children in the name of a God that didn't even exist when was in fact none other than Erosion themselves. At night, Erosion sent their women to capture a sleeping Theresa to sacrifice her. When she resisted, Erosion ordered to cut her both of her feet so she couldn't escape. At the sacrificial ritual, Erosion revealed their plans to sacrifice Theresa so they can take over Theresa's body in the real world and escape from the stigmata world. When Yae Sakura refused to kill her, Herrscher of the Erosion invaded her mind and forced her to remember when she killed her own sister in a similar sacrificial ritual, while in her mind, Erosion controlled her body and impaled Theresa with her katana before disposing of her body. As Yae began to dissolve, Erosion embraces her they love her and now are going to drag her to an eternal nightmare. In the real world, Erosion takes control of Theresa's body and happily laughs for finally being revived after500 years. They proceeded to attack Kiana and Bronya to celebrate their revival but was quickly knocked down by Theresa's will. With their defeat, Erosion returned to the stigmata and faced Mei in combat. During the combat, Erosion caught the sight of Theresa and Sakura and returned to their original goal of destroying their minds and taking over Theresa's body but a revived Kallen Kaslana appeared before them after 500 years dead. Without wasting time, Kallen began to seal the Herrscher again but before the ritual could success Erosion invaded Kallen's mind and searched for hatred inside of her memories. There, they found the source of her hatred, Otto Apocalypse and used his form to corrupt her as one last resource to avoid being sealed, however, Theresa showed affection and love for Otto, refusing to fall for Erosion's temptation. With nothing more to do, Erosion accepts her fate of being sealed again for the time being. Virtual World First Samsara Second Samsara Third Samsara Soul Throne Raid Power and Abilities Herrscher Gem (Ruler Core/Stone) *'Self-aware Lethal Virus': can infect all life forms and turn them into zombies and mindless monsters. They were also able to control machines and hack into military codes, having access to any kind of virtual world, including the Internet itself. *'Herrscher Authority': they can control zombies and beasts unless there is another Herrscher controlling them. *'Honkai Creation': Like other Herrschers, they are also able to create Honkai monsters by killing animals and reviving them Hybrid-monsters. Abilities Natural Abilities Quotes }} Relationships Hosts - Allies Enemies List of Victims Theme Forbidden Boss Theme Trivia *Higyokumaru and Sakura both share a fox-like motif, which is why Herrscher of the Erosion took the form a Nine-Tailed Fox as her primary form once she arrived in Japan. *In her new form, Erosion becomes a Kitsune. Kitsune is the Japanese word for the fox. Foxes are a common subject of Japanese folklore; in English, kitsune refers to them in this context. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing paranormal abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. According to Yōkai folklore, all foxes have the ability to shapeshift into human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. Foxes and humans lived close together in ancient Japan; this companionship gave rise to legends about the creatures. Kitsune have become closely associated with Inari, a Shinto kami or spirit, and serve as its messengers. This role has reinforced the fox's supernatural significance. The more tails a kitsune has—they may have as many as nine—the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make sacrifices to them as to a deity. Conversely foxes were often seen as "witch animals", especially during the superstitious Edo period (1603–1867), and were goblins who could not be trusted (similar to some badgers and cats). External Link *Yae Sakura in Honkai Impact 3 Official Wiki *Higokumaru in Honkai Impact 3 Official Wiki Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Parasite Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Kidnapper Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Youkai Category:Lover Stealers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Category:Power Hungry Category:Man-Eaters Category:Force of Nature Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the past Category:Predator Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Anarchist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:God Wannabe Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Female Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Superorganism Category:Polluters Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Fictionalized Category:Rivals Category:Gaolers Category:Samurai Category:Fragmental Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Damned Souls Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Symbolic Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Abusers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Heretics Category:Defilers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Alter-Ego Category:Blackmailers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Betrayed Category:Monsters Category:Ninjas Category:Collector of Souls Category:Supremacists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Trickster Category:Legacy Category:Titular Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Priests Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned